


Sunrise

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [15]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cumplay, Established Relationship, Javi is horny in the morning I guess, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Teasing, and really can we blame him, thigh hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: You shift into the pillow, the tiniest spark of something more hinting in your stomach as Javi sucks on the tender skin under your ear. “Javier, it’s early,” you half grumble, although you make no move to stop him. You even tilt your head the slightest, letting him press his face in closer.“Too early?”“Depends.”
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



Something was tickling up your back.

In the recesses of your mind, in the dark place between dreams and wakefulness, you could feel it moving up and down your spine, light and gentle. Whatever you had been dreaming about was lost, the grogginess of sleep hanging heavy around your eyes as they drift half open. Early morning sunlight streamed in through the blinds and you quickly shut your eyes again. You don’t have to look at the time to know it’s too early to be waking up.

But the sensation along your back only grows, becoming more insistent and less ticklish until it completely disappears. There’s a moment of regret, goosebumps sinking back into your skin, before something else touches to your shoulder blade, softer and more giving. It touches down and then lifts, and then touches down again in a repeated pressing pattern that quickly rouses a familiar sensation in your memory. Lips.

With a slow heave, you turn your head to rest your opposite cheek on the pillow and drag your eyes open. In the dim light you can see the curve of Javi’s shoulder as he leans over you, kissing across your upper back. The light casts a sharp shadow across his skin, painting it with dark lines.

“Mmmm,” is all you can manage, closing your eyes again.

Javi’s chuckles rumbles through his lips pleasantly and you feel the warmth of his palm laying on your lower back. When had the sheets been pushed down? The touch has no intent, his thumb stroking along your skin as he continues to kiss a lazy pattern over you. You’re naked and the lick of cool air on you skin makes you shiver in contrast with Javi’s heat. Eventually, his lips travel up, over your shoulder and traversing the line of your neck until he’s right under your ear.

You shift into the pillow, the tiniest spark of something more hinting in your stomach as Javi sucks on the tender skin there. “Javier, it’s early,” you half grumble, although you make no move to stop him. You even tilt your head the slightest, letting him press his face in closer.

“Too early?”

“Depends.”

You crack an eyelid and peer up at him. Javi lifts his head for a moment, hair mussed and eyes still drooping from sleep. He’s the picture of perfection and your chest unexpectedly lurches at the sight of him and how his gaze is unimaginably soft. Softer than the the press of his lips on you skin had been, softer than the hand stroking at the base of your spine. You turn your head and open your other eye, blinking, “What?”

Javi smiles, genuine and warm, and then leans down to brush the tip of his nose against the ridge of your ear, “You’re perfect like this.”

You feel a flush creep up the back of your neck and you turn your face into the pillow, “Don’t tell me you woke me up just to tell me that.”

“No,” Javi murmurs, kissing to the back of your neck, “I woke you up so I could do this.” And his hand slides down, cupping the curve of your ass and squeezing. That spark ignites again and you let out a sigh, shifting your hips up. Javi squeezes a second time, digging his fingers into the muscle and pulling, making you groan softly into the pillow.

Every single speck of sleep has disappeared at this point, and you try to get your arms under you so you can push yourself up. A sudden weight presses on top of you, though, and you make a small noise of surprise as you’re shoved back down onto the bed.

Hands trail along your arms. “This is how I want you,” Javi says, nipping lightly at the crook of your neck, which turns into a second, and then a third. You tuck your arms under the pillow, enjoying the feeling of Javi’s mouth making its way along your shoulder. His mouth grows hotter with each kiss moving down, over your shoulder blade and along your spine. His lips count each ribcage and hover teasingly in the dip of your lower back.

Legs spreading to accommodate him, you wiggle your hips impatiently. A hand grips at the junction of your thigh and ass tightly, squeezing so hard you have to suck in a breath. The silent chastise quickly turns into a caress, though, pushing up and over.

Javi’s mouth is on your ass now and he’s sucking hard at the skin there, making you jolt. You can feel the scratch of his stubble in contrast with the slow, wet lave of his tongue across the sore spot and it takes everything you have not to writhe when he sucks again, so close to where you want his mouth to go next.

But then his mouth moves lower, kissing the top of your thigh and sliding himself down until he can nose along the inside of your knee. Thumbs press hard up the back of your thighs, massaging nearly to the point of pain. It’s not enough, not even close to being enough, and you lift your head as Javi sucks a spot on the back of your thigh.

“Javi, I think you missed.”

You feel Javi’s laugh vibrate through his lips, and he reaches up to grope your ass again, “I’m getting there, _chico_.”

Opening your mouth to respond, you quickly snap it shut when Javi moves to a much more sensitive spot, your inner thigh just above your knee, and sucks hard. He pops off the skin and probes the spot with his tongue before moving up just a bit a doing it again. As he leaves a trail up the inside of your thigh, his fingers press into the spots he leaves behind, combining the pinch of his lips with the ache of his fingers. It’s wonderful and maddening, and by the time he reaches the top of your thigh, you’re grinding your hips down into the bed and whimpering. It’s a fruitless attempt at friction, but it’s better than nothing and Javi doesn’t still the movements as he kisses across your ass. To your dismay, though, he dips back down again to your other thigh, starting up the same process again.

“ _Javi_ ,” you whine, arching your hips up, “Come _on_.”

His stubble scrapes across your skin as he smiles against it, finding a particularly sore spot he had left and rubbing a finger into it, “Tell me you don’t like this.”

“I–” You drop your head down into the pillow, pushing your hips into the sheets again. It burns you up inside to realize how much this is turning you on, even more so when you know that if Javi told you to come just like this, you’d shove a hand down under yourself and do just that.

By the time he reaches the top of your other thigh, you’re shaking and groaning, gripping the sheets so hard your fingers hurt. With both hands, Javi squeezes your ass and pulls it apart, sucking harshly on the uppermost part of your inner thigh.

“Fuck,” you gasp as Javi’s thumbs massage closer and closer to your entrance, “Fuck, Javi, yes.”

Finally, his mouth drifts up, spreading your ass wide for him and you groan loudly when you feel the tip of his tongue run along your perineum. It’s light and teasing and you want _more_. Spreading your legs wider, you rock your hips up, but Javi pins you down, his tongue pressing more insistently. It swipes up and down, rubbing wetly just below where you really want it.

You’re sure you must be leaking all over the bed by now, the silence of the room only interrupted by your muffled moans as Javi teases you with his tongue. And then his tongue moves up, pressing hotly against your entrance. You shudder and groan, lifting your hips to meet him.

That’s when the teasing stops. Javi presses his face down, stretching your ass as wide apart as he can while his tongue sinks into your tight hole. You can’t helping bucking into it, a long moan rumbling out of your throat, “Fu-uck.”

Javi pulls back for a moment, readjusting, before going back down, the chill on your saliva-slicked asshole covered by the warmth of his mouth again. The surrounding skin is sore from the way his stubbled jaw rubs against you and even more so when he tilts his head to circle your rim with his tongue. The flat of his tongue presses across it and then dips in again, joined by the sudden touch of his finger to your perineum. You suck in a sharp breath at the double stimulation, your hips shaking as his finger climbs up, pressing in hard circles until it joins his tongue. The tip just barely pushes in and then pulls out.

Your cock is now absolutely aching and you can’t help but slide a hand down beneath you to grind at the base of it. Lifting his head, Javi continues to tease your entrance with his finger as he speaks, “Want me to fuck you with my fingers? Want to come on them like a good boy?”

He sounds breathless and rough and you quickly pull your knees under you, pushing your hips into the air while your face stays pressed in the pillow. “Please,” you gasp out. Javi chuckles and leans forward, kissing your ass and giving it a squeeze before stepping off the bed. You hear the sound of your bedside drawer being opened and you close your eyes, reaching between your legs and stroking yourself.

“None of that, now,” Javi chides as his weight sinks in behind you again. There’s the clicking sound of the lube bottle and then slick fingers rubbing over your exposed entrance. You drop your hand away, balling it in the sheets, and groaning as Javi slides one finger in. He begins fucking it into you, slowly, curling and twisting it just right to have you panting. A second finger joins and Javi starts up a steady rhythm that quickly has your legs shaking.

Something presses into the curve of your ass, and you realize that Javi is stroking himself with his other hand, his quiet breaths intermingling with the wet sound of his fingers fucking your ass. A fresh wave of arousal rolls through you and you turn your head.

“Come– _ah_ , come on m-my ass, Javi.”

There’s a split second pause before Javi buries his two fingers inside of you and shuffles closer, groaning as he speeds up his stroking. You whine at the feeling of his fingers so deep, pressing right in against that sweet spot that has electricity licking up your spine.

“S-so fucking g-good for me,” Javi gasps, “Gonna let me c-come all over your tight little ass, aren’t y-you?”

“ _Yes Javi_ ,” you breathe, grinding your hips up into Javi’s fingers, “Please, I want your cum all over me.”

You feel his rhythm stutter, and then he presses closer, the quick movements of his fist brushing against your thigh. “Fuck,” he grits out, “Fuck I’m gonna come.”

Groaning, Javi curls his fingers up as you feel something warm splatter across your ass, tickling as it drips down and pools around Javi’s fingers. The wet head of Javi’s cock rubs against the back of your thigh and you shudder as he begins to pump his fingers again.

“That’s it, take it just like that, _chico_.”

Javi is breathing hard between his words, clearly still coming down from his orgasm. You roll your hips up, feeling a drop of cooling cum roll down your leg.

That’s when Javi pulls his fingers out for a moment, swipes them along your ass, and pushes them in again. Realizing that Javi is fucking you with his own cum makes you groan and clench around his fingers, reaching up to stroke yourself desperately. Arousal sinks down to the pit of your stomach and you can feel yourself getting close, sobbing into the pillow as Javi adds a third finger.

“Yes, fuck, you’re gorgeous when you take my cum like this. Gonna come on my fingers? Come like a good boy?” As if to emphasize his point, he twists his fingers and you cry out, your hand faltering on your cock.

“Yes, Javi, yes, y-yes I’m–” Your back arches and your muscles clamp down as you come, shuddering and shaking and moaning. You pull your hand away almost immediately, but Javi keeps moving his fingers through it, sinking them in slower and slower until you’re whining.

Sliding them out, Javi gives your ass one more gentle squeeze before helping you down onto your side, avoiding the mess below you. While Javi is up getting a cloth, a sudden wave of sleepiness washes over you, remind you of how early it still is. Your body sinks into the bed and you barely notice when Javi sits next to you and cleans you and the bed off. In fact, it’s only when he’s slipping in behind you and tugging the sheets over you that you rouse again, eyes opening with a sudden thought.

“You mouthwashed, right?”

Lips kiss the back of your neck. “Yes,” Javi responds and you feel the smile against your skin.

“Good.” You roll over in his arms and nuzzle in, tangling your legs with his and kissing him. The inside of your legs, still sore, tingle pleasantly as your mouth moves against Javi’s. When you pull back, you have to contain a yawn that bubbles up, let your head fall back into the pillow.

You focus your gaze on Javi again and you frown slightly. His eyes have a faraway look, staring past you, and you lift a palm to his cheek, “ _Querido?_ ”

He blinks and then shakes his head a little bit, “Sorry _chico_ , just… thinking.” He tries smiling a little bit, perhaps to ease your concern, but it disappears as quickly as it comes.

“Think less,” you say, tapping his cheek gently, “Sleep more.”

Javi nods, and then rolls over. You pull him in tight against you, resting your nose at the nape of his neck, and just listen to the sound of his breathing. While sleep nudges at you impatiently, you wait until Javi’s breaths even out into a slow rise and fall of his chest under your arm. He even snores a little, releasing the knot of worry that had started to form in your throat. You knew that Javi laid awake far more often than you liked and you couldn’t bear the thought of falling asleep while he didn’t, the gears in his mind grinding away until your alarm went off.

But Javi was most definitely asleep, now. Only then, do you close your own eyes, drifting off and trying not to think about that distant look on Javi’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft cuddly morning sex is some of my favourite to write, especially with these two saps. Just a heads up that I won't be posting next week because of the holidays, so I will see you all again in the New Year with more Javist! 
> 
> find me on tumblr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com) and come say hello!


End file.
